


吸血鬼的宠物 上 04

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 5





	吸血鬼的宠物 上 04

李赫宰在李东海吃完晚饭后就离开了。李东海甚至都没有来得及询问，他今晚是否是留宿在这里，而这里是否是他短暂停留的房间。有点不知所措地在房间里转了几圈，李东海决定暂且不想这么多，先去洗个澡放松下自己的神经。

换好浴室里早已放好的浴袍，无所事事的李东海晃悠到书架边，随手取出了一本书。《黑夜的渴望》李东海轻轻摸了摸书的名字。挺好听的名字，李东海想着转身坐到床头翻阅起来。本以为一个文艺小说，却发现全篇都只是描述着爱与欲望，李东海看得血气上涌，直到身体的某个部分逐渐地苏醒，李东海才把书放在了一边，关掉房间里的灯，打算在黑暗中，偷摸着舒缓自己的欲望。

“需要我帮你吗？”从李东海的角度，是李赫宰不知道什么时候重新回来的房间。而事实上，从头至尾李赫宰就没有离开，他躲在阴暗处，一直偷偷地观察着。

一夜情？李东海头脑里当即想的是这个。其实没什么不好，对于两个男人来说，谁也没有什么损失。从来没有体验过真正性事的李东海像是被蛊惑了一般朝着看着他的帅气的男孩点了点头。

嘴唇猛烈地覆上，李赫宰用舌尖敲开李东海牙齿横冲直撞地闯入，和李东海的舌头缠绵地纠缠。李东海闭着眼睛享受着李赫宰用有些微凉的手抚慰着自己滚烫的身体，然后不由地朝人贴得更紧一些，将腿缠上人精瘦的腰肢。他的大脑好像一片空白，只剩下期待与愉悦。李赫宰的嘴唇终于恋恋不舍地离开他温热的口腔，开始了在他身体每一处的探索。直到含住身下那一处，李东海抿住的双唇终于忍不住轻哼出声。

夜幕深沉，宁静的古堡中，似乎只有这一处激烈的声音在飘荡。

“让小王子和一个完全没有任何亮点的普通人类在一起？！贵族的血统怎么继承？你是疯了吗！”已经一千岁的女管事瞪着眼睛朝着老管家说道。

“你个老古董！近亲结婚生下来的小小王子质量才会不好。况且你看那个人类长得多好看。跟小王子多般配！”老管家撇了撇嘴。“你呀，还是赶紧让下人们都好好忙活自己手里的事，非礼勿听，也别去谈论！”

“你才是太老了都变傻了！这个人类是个男孩，哪里来的小小王子？”女管事白了一眼男管家，但还是听了他的话，施了法力屏蔽掉了那个房间里传出的声音。

“都像你可还行？我早就做好了调查，这个男孩是个人类中几乎没有的特殊体质，是为了我们小王子而诞生的天选之男，你懂不？！”老管家摆了摆手，但在女管事的瞪眼下，忍住了进一步的冷嘲热讽。

房间里的气温逐渐攀升，做完扩张就已经瘫软不堪的李东海因为李赫宰的进入而躬起了腰肢。那是一种从未体验过的感觉，小腹好像燃起了绵延的大火，令人愉悦的刺激从下身直直冲上大脑。每一次李赫宰的顶弄都让身下的人情不自禁地颤抖、抽搐。

“你，啊！你慢点。”李东海将手指插入李赫宰茂密的头发，将人的脑袋用力按向自己，这种不像话的拒绝对于沉迷在情欲中的血族王子来说，根本毫无作用。李赫宰感受着李东海后穴一次又一次的收缩，陶醉地长叹着，甚至加快了频率。

“你爱我吗？”忘情中李赫宰脱口而出。

已经迷迷糊糊地李东海哼哼唧唧地没有回答，只是将人揽得更紧。最后的冲刺，两人相拥着瘫软下来。

“你爱我吗？”李赫宰轻吻着李东海的耳垂又一次问道。

“别这么较真，我明天就走了。”真以为自己只是被人好心留宿，李东海想也没想就脱口而出，手还漫不经心地继续抚摸着李赫宰好看的肌肉。体内的巨物又硬了几分，猛地朝那一点撞上去。

“那可有些麻烦。”

是有些麻烦，最后折腾了整整一个晚上，李东海第二天一直睡到了月亮升起。那明天再走吧。李东海转头看向窗外，心里这样想着。

明日复明日，明日何其多。这个时候李东海还没有意识到，他和李赫宰的纠缠只是刚刚开始，他的心和身体都已经慢慢开始被李赫宰所俘获，而且是没有期限的永远。


End file.
